i never wanted to dance with you
by XXEMOsilverXX
Summary: Sasuke has gotten in trouble from day one with his jobs. but what will happen when he punches the hokage's son in the face?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and Sakura danced through the moonlight.

I hated my job. Sure I hated to dance but I loved turning my fangirls down. But since I was working, I never got asked to dance.

I walked out to the outside table. There sat Naruto and his date.

"Would you like another drink?" I asked Naruto.

"Do you have any non alcoholic drinks?"

"Fruit punch."

"I'll take that."

I glared at him and socked him right in his face. "There ya go." I stomped away from them.

"Sasuke come here." my boss called.

I looked down. "Im in trouble aren't I?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to not hurt the paying customer?"

"Just once more."

"Why did you punch Naruto? Of all people."

"He blew me off."

"But you had to work."

"So what."

"His father won't be happy with you."

"His father can go fuck himself. Maybe he should spend more time with his child."

"Sasuke stop it."

"No you mother fucker."

"You're fired."

"You can't fire me. I quit." I started walking away.

"You can't quit. I already fired you."

I half turned. "I already quit though." then I realized that I still had a tray in my hand. I tossed it at my ex boss like a Frisbee.

If he hadn't have ducked… lets just say that I'd be in prison for murder.

The restaurant went silent as I walked out.

I pulled out my I-pod and listened to it on the way home. I listened to All the Things She Said by t.A.T.u.

I stomped through the door of my home. By that time the song was over. And I could hear again.

"You're home early." Kakashi said.

"Shut up." I snapped.

"Got fired again I see."

"Shut up." I repeated.

"Sasuke do you wanna talk about it?"

"Shut up."

"Is that all you can say to me?"

"Shut up." I growled at him.

He sat there, smiling. The same smile he gave me everyday. And I gave him the same response that I gave him everyday. An ever deepening frown.

I walked to my room and he followed me.

"So how'd you get fired from this job?"

"I punched Naruto in his fucking face."

Kakashi gasped. "You didn't."

"I did." I said packing my things in my backpack.

"Sasuke… if you wanna get out alive. Run for your life. And I mean it this time."

"What do you think im doing."

"You know… there is a job opening at the nightclub."

"Nice way to change the subject."

"No I mean it. You'd make a great bouncer."

I rolled my eyes. "What are you getting at?"

"Take the job. It's the only way that you're allowed to stay."

"So I work for the rest of my life… nice life."

"I know it's not what you want. But you're too young to be one your own."

"I am not."

"To me you are."

"Im going to see Mikoto."

"You call your mother by her first name?"

"Yes." I walked away.

I walked into the nightclub.

"Yo mom."

"Hi honey." Mikoto the bartender at the nightclub. I was thankful that she wasn't one of the dancers.

"Mom can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you think I'd make a good bouncer?"

"Of course I do. And now I have something to tell you."

"Shoot." I said grabbing the sake bottle from my mother's hand.

"You're father has convinced me to be one of the dancers."

I choked on my drink. I stared at her. "Mom… no… I don't wanna be working in a place where my own mother dances."

"Neither do I." Itachi said walking up to us.

Itachi was the DJ.

"It's only part time. I'll still be the bartender."

Shivers cascaded down my spine.

Itachi looked at me. "Heard you got fired from yet another job. What'd ya do this time"?

"I punched Naruto in his face." the more I thought about it… the more funny it became. And the less worried I was.

Itachi busted out in laughter. "You're gonna be in so much trouble."

I looked down. "Im sorry. I'll be back."

"Honey, where are you going?"

"Just think of it as running away."

"Sasuke no."

"Try and stop me mother." I dashed for the door. I knew she would send Itachi out after me if I didn't return with in a certain amount of time.

I ran through the forest.

The incoming storm crackled in the distance.

It had to rain on me so no dog would be able to find me.

I felt a splat of rain on my arm.

I pushed on.

I was now under the massive storm.

I could hear footsteps behind me.

I jumped into a tree to hide.

"Sasuke!" Itachi yelled. "I know you're here."

I stared at him through the leaves.

Lightning struck the tree next to the one I was in. the tree was set ablaze.

"Shit. Where are you?" he continued on.

I decided that tonight was a night that I wasn't going to stop to rest.

I ran in a direction where I knew I wouldn't run into Itachi.

Thoughts were running through my head.

Three days went by. I finally figured that I wouldn't run into Itachi anywhere and stopped to sleep. I hadn't slept in two nights. But that's not what worried me. What worried me was the fact that I might not have been able to return to the Leaf.

I sighed.

What was Naruto gonna think?

A twig snapped behind me.

I gave a quick glance behind me.

It was a rabbit.

I gulped. The one most important thing I forgot to pack, haunted me. Food.

With a single toss of a kunai, the rabbit was down.

I started a fire and cooked my kill.

It didn't taste half bad.

I sat there for about an hour. I was thinking of what my next move would be.

The sun was long gone and the sky was light with stars.

I pulled out my I-pod and turned the song to Bring Me to Life by Evanescence.

I figured that everyone would soon forget about me. The hunt would be over and I could live a very short life.


	2. Chapter 2

I soon became what people feared about me. A cold-hearted killer.

I trained every night and killed whatever got near me.

I did everything when the sun set. I rarely had time to sleep most nights. I was too busy with the hunting and training. I even forgot to eat what I killed sometimes.

I walked up to the edge of where I was staying.

The waterfall was soothing to me.

I jumped. Crashing into the cold water, I may have bumped my head. I swam around for a while. Getting clean was a major priority at that moment in time.

People had forgotten about me. Since no one had found me in what seemed like forever. I was surprised at myself. I was still alive. But my I-pod was dead.

I walked out of the water. Ringing out my clothing, I walked back up the hill to where I had been staying.

A twig snapped behind me.

"Sasuke?" a voice called.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Sasuke is that you?"

I tilted my head to the side.

"Sasuke, I've missed you so much." Naruto ran up to me.

"Stay back." I growled.

He backed up. "Sasuke…it's me. Naruto."

"I know." I said. "I just don't wanna hurt you."

"You won't hurt me."

"Naruto… I did a very bad thing."

"Worse than you punching me?"

"Yes. By the way, how did your father handle that?"

"He hates your guts but it's nothing new. Your mom misses you. What happened to your leg?"

I looked at my splinted leg. "Oh, I broke it about two weeks ago."

"How?"

"You don't wanna know."

"…Okay…"

"Are you alone?" I asked, picking up a bone.

"Yes."

"Good."

"Why."

"You know I haven't had sex in forever."

"Oh shit!"

I tackled him to the ground. "Don't fight."

"Get off me."

"You want this."

"No Sasuke. You want this. I already have someone."

"What?"

"I have Sakura. We're dating."

I was shocked. Frozen at the fear of what I was hearing.

In the instant that I was frozen, Naruto had kicked my broken leg.

Naruto ran away as fast as he could.

"I loved you!" I yelled as loud as I could.

I coiled up and cried myself to sleep.

I had a nightmare that night.

When I had awoken, I stayed staring at the moon.

"What do I do now?" I asked the stars. I took in a quivering breath. "I miss him so much."

"Then go after him." a voice said to me.

I knew that voice. "Shit!" I tried getting up but was pinned to the ground.

"Go away Itachi."

"You need to tell him how you feel."

"He already knows how I feel."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. I used to date him before I started punching on him."

"That's…awesome."

"No its not. I messed up big time. I need to make things right with him."

"Then you need to come home with me."

"Get off me and I will."

He got off of me and helped me up. "What's up with your leg?"

"I broke it running after my dinner."

"Which was what?"

"A fox."

"So that's why you didn't want Naruto to know."

"You mean you were with him?"

"He lied to you."

I looked down. "Great."

"Come on. Pack up your things. We have to talk to mom."

"Why." I asked as I limped over to my things.

"She's been really depressed ever since you left. She blames herself."

I sighed. "Oh course. She has to go and make things difficult for me."

"Difficult for you? Ha! I've had to put up with her."

"And im sorry." I grabbed my things.

"Don't be. Dad is ten times worse. He's gonna be so pissed at you when you return."

I started at a limp. I really didn't want to return but I had to for Mikoto.

"Need help?" Itachi asked.

"No thank you…Nii-san." I stopped and sniffed the air. "Dobe I know you're here."

He came out of a bush. "How'd you know?"

"I smell the ramen. And…" I sniffed again. "Cherry blossoms."

Sakura came out after her boifriend. "Hello Sasuke."

I looked down as not to hurt her, for Naruto's sake.

"Come on Sasuke. I'll carry you." Itachi said to me.

I shook my heavy head.

"Sasuke, im sorry for kicking your leg." Naruto said. "Do you forgive me?"

"Why should I?" I asked.

"Because he cares about you." Sakura said.

"Stay out of this." I growled at her. "Im not as innocent as I was before. I don't talk out of annoyance. I will kill you."

"Sasuke you were never the innocent type around her or me for that matter." Naruto proclaimed.

"I was a whole different ball game with me though." Itachi stated.

"Last one at my house has to by the Sake." I said out of annoyance.

Everyone disappeared. Except me.

I stared at the ground. Tears filled my eyes.

I limped home. Sure I knew that I would have to treat everyone. After I helped out Mikoto and settled things with Fugaku.

It was nearly morning when I decided to teleport home.

"Sasuke? What took you so long?" Itachi wanted to know.

"Im sorry Nii-san. I was just thinking about stuff." I said with a grin.

"Honey?" I heard Mikoto say.

Her eyes were hazy.

"Mother. Im here." I walked up to her.

She blinked a couple of times. Then hugged me. "I've missed you Sasuke."

"So I've been told. Where's Fugaku?"

"Your father hasn't been home in a day."

"He's probably passed out drunk on the side of a building." Itachi said.

I looked at him. Then back at Mikoto. "Im sorry mom. Im so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"It's okay Sasuke. You've come home. That's all that matters."

"Mom…" I took a gasping breath. "You're crushing me."

Once Mikoto calmed down I straightened things out with Fugaku. It wasn't easy but I did it.

I bought everyone the drink they deserved.

I didn't know how long I'd be the bouncer at the nightclub. But my job was going good.


End file.
